There are many types of electric motors, for example, induction motors and commutator motors. All electric motors are based on the principles of Ampere's law and Faraday's law relating to the interrelationship between electrical current and magnetic fields. Most electric motors have a rotor and a stator that are interconnected or coupled by a magnetic field. Most electric motors and generators have a stator that creates a magnetic field induced by current in windings or coils forming the stator. The resulting stator, necessary to create a sufficiently large magnetic field, is usually large or heavy and is somewhat inefficient due to losses. Therefore, there is a need for a more compact, efficient electric motor or generator that has a stator that produces a relatively large magnetic field used to interact with a current carrying rotor.